Elodie The Warlock - D&D 5th Edition
by WilderDork
Summary: This is the backstory for a warlock I made for the 5th edition of D&D. The dreamy tale of a magic-less elf born into a royal feud.


Elodie was adopted by the Vamira house - a noble family with heavy political title and expensive exports of perfume, soap, candles, and incense.

Raised amongst gems and brightly colored silk gowns, Elodie developed an affinity for shinies. Her room was a treasure trove. Even though it was perfectly fine, and she wouldn't get in trouble for it, Elodie still found joy in sneaking and hoarding the shinies found around her family's estate.

This tale, you'd think, would turn into that of a thief, but it actually became a story of magic.

Elodie was an elf, raised in a community of humans. Her inevitable beauty and charisma made her popular with the many people who surrounded her life. How she came to be in this community, however, is a tale of great disappointment.

The only elven house in the community of royal humans was the one Elodie was originally born to. This was a family of pure-blood sorcerers. When Elodie was born, a trained magister bore the ill news that somehow, Elodie was born with no natural magical capabilities. Elodie was ostracized, branded an outcast, unwanted, and a shame. A stain upon her families' name. She was passed off as the babe which should have never been born, and was left abandoned.

The neighboring estate instantly heard about this, and disgusted with the house's actions, immediately adopted the unnamed and shunned child. They gave her a human name, Elodie, and the title of heiress, (as she was born to a childless duke and duchess) of House Vamira. The house instantly declared themselves enemies with Elodie's birth estate, House Mune.

Where Elodie was a curse upon House Mune, she was a blessing to house Vamira. The Duke and Duchess found that they could not produce child, and had begun looking into adoption within the community to produce an heir.

Elodie grew up aware of her birthplace and of the disdain between the two houses, because it was an ongoing battle of pride versus loyalty, House Vamira fighting for loyalty, House Mune for pride.

Elodie, desiring to be something both houses could be proud of, tried for many years to become a knight. But her build was not that of a warrior.

In her later teen years, Elodie gave up the sword and tried her hardest to achieve magic, but had hardly any to control.

The Mune House, taking obvious pride in their magical ranks and children, hired magisters as advisors for the duke and duchess of their house, and as tutors for the children to hone their natural-born gifts. When Elodie began hopelessly searching for natural magic strong enough to be honed, she found one of these magisters, who belonged to the rival house.

Silas Sythaeryn was a young elven adult, and seemingly even younger for how incredibly powerful he was as a sorcerer. Even though he had been hired by House Mune and was a valuable teacher, he remained neutral on the community's politics and drama. In a chance encounter, he stumbled upon Elodie, clumsily attempting her version of what was intended to be a simple ball of light.

Elodie knew of Silas (as many did), and of his prowess as a sorcerer, and begged him to teach her. Silas obliged, aware of and not entirely caring about her political title.

A few months went by, and Elodie and Silas had spent a lot of time together, meeting in the gardens of her estate to senselessly and hopelessly train. Elodie's frustrations were overwhelming. She was of magical descent in so many ways, how could it be that she was so forsaken? Seeing her in her most emotional state, Silas felt pity for her, and saw her lost cause. Elodie felt his pity as affection, and developed feelings for the young magister.

While Elodie hadn't given up on magic, her interest evolved into exploring the magical world with Silas, and she had a secret; dozens of faeries treated the vast and breathtakingly beautiful estate gardens as their home. It was a trade - the faeries resided in peace and luxury, and in exchange, they made the gardens which they lived in smell more extravagant and potent. These flowers were the ones harvested for the Houses' business.

Elodie's affection for Silas grew as the flowers did. When Silas was by her side, the flowers seemed to be even more colorful and radiant. As the two explored the delicate aesthetic of the romantic gardens, Elodie confessed that Silas had taught her magic, but that it was the magic of love.

Silas picked up one of Elodie's hands with both of his, and gently told her that he couldn't ever have feelings for her because of their houses, and that their lessons could not continue. He told her she had little to no natural magic, and implored her to find some other happiness. When he departed, he had given her a silk, purple handkerchief embroidered with his name.

Heartbroken, Elodie vowed that she would prove herself. To House Vamira, to House Mune, and now to Silas. She needed to prove herself to her royal family. But how? Her talents were that of a thief, which would be more shameful to her royal family than no talents at all.

Left crying and alone, Elodie sought out the most powerful of all of the faeries in the garden. The faerie gifted Elodie with the permanent ability to understand, speak, read and write in Sylvan, and approached the somber elf. When Elodie began to hear her, the faerie beckoned her visual attention and began to guide her.

The faerie guided Elodie to a spot under a hedge which was void of grass, the cool dirt

packed flat. The faerie pointed Elodie into the direction of a shovel nearby which had been abandoned, and directed her to dig up the spot.

When Elodie dug, she found that under the dirt was a silver snuffbox bearing an inscription which read, " _Dreams."_ The faerie then urged Elodie to open it.

Inside was a blue cotton nightcap, softer and lighter than anything Elodie had ever touched. "It's magic," the faerie told her, "Since you are an elf, you do not normally sleep. But the easiest way to enter the Feywild is through dreams. This nightcap will help you practice sleep, until you can get into a deep enough sleep that you'll be able to enter. Anyone who wears it has pleasant dreams!"

Elodie took the snuffbox, tucking Silas' handkerchief underneath the nightcap. _Magic won't come to me,_ Elodie thought, _so now my quest is to demand its presence._

That summer was spent napping in the gardens. It was easy to do considering the spells the faeries cast would make anyone drowsy. With whatever royally boring book Elodie had on hand, she would find a decent spot, and let herself drift. The day she had slipped into the Feywild, she had brought a book on manners and etiquette as well as a fan that, when unfolded, depicted a sleeping cat.

Upon entering the feywild, she used her charisma and dexterity to pass all the trials to reach the Sun King's Court, with haste and ease. She was easily accepted due to her Sylvan ancestry, and not only because she was an elf, but a noble one at that.

The Sun King welcomed Elodie to his court, and offered her his hand, so that his guest might dance with him. Blessed by his presence, Elodie was not cursed by the forever court to dance for eternity, like all the other faeries within. The Sun King took Elodie by the hand and waist, escorting her to the crowded dance floor,

"My couriers tell me that you're looking for magic, and that my court mage sent you," the Sun King began.

Elodie only nodded meekly in reply.

Faeries in ballgowns surrounded the two, seemingly tirelessly dancing. Elodie's travels and adventures had been tiring, and her low energy made her a bit too dull amidst the loud surroundings. The Sun King, noticing her low energy, guided her away to a more secluded place in the court, where she could sit.

"Elodie, have you ever heard of a benefactor?"

Elodie shook her head, tired and innocent.

"I'm surprised, considering the amount of magic which has surrounded your life. Although perhaps your people would hear benefactor and immediately think of deals with demons, selling your soul, and other narrow minded blasphemy."

Elodie almost became offended when she realized that perhaps he was not wrong. Her family and the houses in general were very, very stubborn.

"A benefactor is a magical being which grants an individual, such as yourself, magical capabilities," Elodie's face lit up at the Sun King's words, "I'd be willing to be your benefactor. I wish to see you achieve love and great adventure, in my name and because of my generosity. My court mage says you're very motivated. I desire credit for your achievements as well as connections with those you meet. Does that sound reasonable?"

Elodie nodded her head vigorously, exclaiming "Yes!" with such eagerness it startled the Sun King.

"So, we have a deal?" the Sun King asked, laughing at Elodie's enthusiasm.

"Of course!" Elodie exclaimed.

Handing her a large, polished amethyst on a thin golden rope, the Sun King explained, "This will be your arcane focus. Use it to focus your spells. Exit the Feywild through a portal my court mage will make for you when you're ready. When you leave, you'll awake exactly where you fell asleep, only a few hours younger, and gifted with magical capabilities."

Elodie agreed, and was escorted to the grove which she had arrived in, while the court mage painted her a portal. Before leaving, as a simple token, Elodie plucked a four leaf clover from the ground beneath her feet.

Elodie awoke bathed in sunlight, a pleasant and warm tingling sensation in her veins. She stretched out her hand, dancing lights fluttering from her fingertips. In her other hand, she twirled they four leaf clover she had retrieved from the fey, and pressed it into her book. With glee, she gathered her items and ran into her estate and packed gear to adventure the world and exercise her new abilities. In her armory she found a flexible set of leather armor, which she easily put a dress over, and grabbed a few simple weapons. Elodie then left a note on her bed for her parents, and then went to seek out Silas.

Elodie demonstrated her magic for him, spotting the shock and awe in his eyes, but nowhere else to be seen on his face. This, however, was not enough to sway him. Silas insisted that the feud between the two houses was too great for "parlour tricks," words which stung Elodie and brought tears to her eyes. She could feel her face become hot with embarrassment and frustration. Silas insisted that he could not go with her. And so Elodie vowed on the spot to go into the world and become a warlock that would bring her two houses together with pride, and effectively end the feud. She would unite them all.

Elodie left Silas with a kiss, taking her tears with her, and entered the world to seek adventure.


End file.
